


St. Patrick's Day

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-19
Updated: 2003-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	St. Patrick's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

St. Patrick's Day

### St. Patrick's Day

#### by Bertie

  


Title: St. Patrick's Day  
Author: Bertie  
Email:   
Note: Not betad. Pure silliness. Archive if you want. 

Alex grinned to himself as he prepared himself for his lovers. He wanted to surprise them when they finally stripped him. Alex couldn't wait. He was hard as a brick just thinking about his lovers stripping him to find their present. He knew they wouldn't be expecting anything since this wasn't really a holiday and they rarely mentioned it before, too busy with more important things. 

Alex remembered that, as a kid, he never had to wear anything special for that day and he usually got away with it because of his eyes. With his lovers, though, it paid to be very obvious and sometimes that didn't work. So he pulled on the clothes he knew his lovers would tear off him. 

He wondered where he should be sitting...or should he be standing? Maybe lying supine on the floor? Awaiting his masters' orders? Or maybe just acting as if nothing was different and let them get the hint... Too late, they were already opening up the door. 

Mulder and Walter stared at their lover standing in the living room wearing a ridiculous cardigan with a huge shamrock on it. Mulder snickered. Alex just grinned at him. 

Walter, though, was more drawn to the leather pants that seemed to mold to Alex's long legs. His eyes came across the snaps that run up and down either side of Alex's legs. 

"Damn, you could incite a riot with those things!" 

Alex just grinned at Walter; the look in his eyes, though, was clearly a challenge. 

Mulder, totally intrigued by his silent lover, decided the X-File was worth more investigation. He looked over at Walter and smiled. Then went over and grabbed Alex's cardigan. 

"Well, obviously this has to go." Mulder said this aloud to no one in particular. 

The ridiculous cardigan was pulled off and there on Alex's chest was a painted green arrow pointed down to his crotch. 

"Hm, seems like Alex thinks he has to be obvious, Walter. Wanna help me out with this?" Mulder took a hold of one side of Alex's leather pants and Walter immediately took the other. 

They ripped downward and exposed a tiny g-string that barely covered the nicely thick cock. The g-string was bright green and had little dark green shamrocks all over the crotch. Mulder laughed out loud. 

"Are you our leprechaun, Alex?" 

Alex's eyes darkened for a moment but he just glared at Mulder who smirked at him. 

"Well, obviously this leprechaun wants to get fucked. Wouldn't you agree, Mulder?" Walter asked, wanting to get to the important issue. 

Mulder agreed and they half carried their leprechaun into the bedroom. 

"Which part do you want, Mulder?" asked Walter, looking hungrily at the nipples jutting out in the cool air. 

"I guess I get the bottom." Mulder grinned widely, wanting to nuzzle Alex's cock under the thin, silky material of the g-string. 

Walter bent and captured a ripe nipple in his mouth and teased it unmercilessly. 

Finally a sound erupted from Alex: a sexy gasp that sent Mulder diving for the lovely, green package in between Alex's alabaster thighs. 

Alex grabbed a hold of Walter's ears, moaning his enjoyment of his lovers' attentions. 

Suddenly Mulder pulled away and Alex groaned his disappointment. 

"Alex-what the fuck?!" 

Walter moved away and looked at what Mulder was staring at. 

Walter laughed. "It's not a snake, Mulder, it won't bite you." 

Peeking from under the thin material was the green head of Alex's cock. Walter laughed again at Mulder when he noticed the green smudges all over his lover's lips. 

"What?" asked Mulder indignantly. 

"Nothing," Walter smiled at Mulder enigmatically then winked at Alex who licked his lips and acted as if nothing happened. 

"Um, guys, can you get back to where we were?" Alex finally griped. 

"Happy to oblige, my little leprechaun," Walter murmured and returned to his ministrations. 

Mulder shrugged then captured that leaking cockhead in his mouth. He knew full well his mouth was going to be green before the night was over. He was just glad Alex added some flavor to the food coloring. 

**THE END**

**HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie


End file.
